fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Icosel
Hmmm, więc to będzie twój nowy Self-MOC, right? Do kiedy mamy czekać, aż go zbudujesz? Do końca podstawówki? Tylko weź nie choruj, bo później trza zadzwonić do kolegi po lekcje i będziesz budował w pośpiechu. Aha, weź mi jeszcze podaj listę jego przyszłych imion, bo to może trochę głupio wyglądać, jak jutro zmienisz mu imię, a w moim poście będzie napisane "Icosel"... Chociaż, w sumie nie, i tak usuniesz dyskusję, nie mam się czego martwić! ViktoriaForever!]] 15:52, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Odpuść sobie ten sarkazm, okej? Kolo już zbudowany. Tylko zdjęcia nie ma jak zrobić, bo aparat trza naprawić. Imię zostawię. Co do przyszłych imion, nie znam i ich nie poznam, bo nie zmienię, jak napisałem wcześniej. Toa Revon 15:56, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) "Co do przyszłych imion, nie znam i ich nie poznam, bo nie zmienię, jak napisałem wcześniej." --> "Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona?" (19 grudnia 2011) --> http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Revon?oldid=60626 (1 kwietnia 2012). ViktoriaForever! 15:59, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Akurat! Moc zbudowany? A będzie przez tydzień? Potem zmiana Moca, imienia, żywiołu? (dzięki za konflikt edycji, Vox) NugetsyNa ciepło :Nie ma za co ;) ViktoriaForever! 16:04, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Wkurzyłem się. Założymy się, że nic nie zmienię przez tydzień, tylko uzupełniając informacje? Toa Revon 16:14, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Przez tydzień? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa............. HA! Załóżmy się, że nic nie zmienisz przez, hmm... 6 miesięcy. ViktoriaForever! 16:16, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Nic w nim nie zmienię, będę tylko uzupełniał informacje. Co miesiąc przypominał o zakładzie. ALE! Zakład musi być o coś! Ustal stawkę. Toa Revon 16:26, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Niech będzie o... hmmm, jeśli przegrasz, zrobisz specjalnego bloga i oficjalnie przeprosisz CAŁĄ społeczność Fancluba za swoje niezdecydowanie, hipokryzję oraz denerwowanie każdego dookoła. Umowa stoi? Stoi. <8) ViktoriaForever! 16:34, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nic nie stoi. Bo zrobię to już teraz i to w trybie now. Bo wiem, że wam się należy. Toa Revon 17:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Spóźniłeś sie z tym żartem. Ale wciąż śmieszny. Teraz do rutyny. GOT BRAINZ?! AK-47? W bio? Miku Lover 17:08, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Co do AK-47 - co? Brzmi lepiej niż "Karabin" samo w sobie. Poza tym, nikt jak dotąd go nie zbudował, więc ja, wzorując się na ToaOrkahmie, userze z YT, zbudowałem własnego Kałacha. Toa Revon 17:54, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nie, nie brzmi lepiej. Jeżeli to po prostu zbieżność nazwy modelu, ok. Ale jeżeli w FFie będzie np. "chwycił za swojego Kałacha/Kałasznikowa" to nie wiem co zrobię -.- Kani--Nui 17:59, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :AK-47 w Bionicle. A więc tak wygląda nieopisana głupota. Weź to zmień na karabin, błagam! I Came To Play! 18:03, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, patrzę na soundtrack (btw, powinoo być 'theme', nie 'soundtrack'), patrzę, patrzę, patrzę........ To ma być piosenka dla spokojnego i opanowanego Toa Lodu? Bitch, please.... ViktoriaForever! 17:12, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Co wy tak z tymi bitchami? Spokojnego i opanowanego w stosunku do innych. Nie dopisałem, że podczas walki zmienia się jego charakter. Toa Revon 17:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) : : To mamy z tymi BITCHAMI :No właśnie! Nie jest napisane, że soundtrack (bądź też theme) jest do walki? Ba-Dum-Tssss! I Came To Play! 18:01, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Tiaaa.... Revon był wzorowany na Sonicu, teraz BioFan pewnie się nagrał w CoDa lub BFa :P Już lepszy byłby karabin niż AK-47. To już trzeci lider Vaxen? Proszę, jęśli masz pomysła na nową postać to nie rób z niej od razu selfa i nie kasuj pozostałych....--Guurahk 18:51, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Cytaty = Niekryty Krytyk. Ten twój Icosel to naprawdę istny mistrz ciętej riposty }.} ViktoriaForever! 20:41, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Charakter: Toa. Lodu. W. Czarnej. Zbroi.?. Mother of... God! Skillz: Na pięści, to nawet dziecko w łonie matki potrafi. Wciąż nie wiesz, czemu mówi sie, że dziecko "kopie"? Biega po dachach? Co on, asasyn pierdolony? Dalej, MarrySueizm. Wiem jak im wmawia, że nic nie widzieli! Wydłubuje im gałki oczne tępą plastykową łyżeczką. Potrafi sie poruszać w absolutnej ciszy? Prawa fizyki bez maski ciszy na to nie pozwalają. Gunz and fight: Miecz ze stopu najlepszych materiałów... Oklepany temat najemnika w zbroi lepszej niż protostalowej. Ty wiesz, że Akaku Kopaki była taka po przeróbkach? Ona oryginalnie nie powinna mieć teleskopowego oka. Naprzeramienniki? To jest takie słowo? Ochraniacze przedramion, BIATCH! Znowu, Miku Lover 21:14, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Ochraniacze przedramion mają swoją nazwę... Karwasze ;P--Guurahk 21:17, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Do jasnej cholery, teraz ten twój self to Niekryty Krytyk.Właściwie to nie wiem po co się tym zdenerwowałem, pewnie za tydzień nastąpi kolejna wielka zmiana.Czy te jego staty nie są zbyt...hmm....wyjebane w kosmos?O ile pamiętam to przeciętny Toa miał po jakieś 11-14.Oczywiście to niepokonany koksu, który swoim zajesuperfajnym karabinem może pokonać każdego przeciwnika.Czekam tylko na tego Moca, ale i tak pewnie w ciągu miesiąca będzie już 5 nowych wersji....NugetsuNaCiepło Od kiedy nagolenniki zalicza się do broni? Lord Kratos 11:00, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Możesz komuś z kolanka załadować. A on ma jeszcze tam kolec,to zrobi sobie szaszłyka. Miku Lover 11:09, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak dotąd, zbyt dokokszony. Czekam na MoCa. I Came To Play! 12:59, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Mugetsu - spójrz na Mrocznego Bohatera. On jest bardziej dokokszony, jak go określił Akuumo. Ja tylko użyłem kilku numerów totka, a i tak go nie przebiłem. A Bandka się w tej kwestii nie czepiasz. Darkam - nie naprzedramienniki, tylko Ketoprom nie wiedziałem, że to karwasze. Poprawiłem. Co do soundtracka, pasują mu? Jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, podajcie mi piosenkę, która bardziej do niego pasuje niż któraś z tych, które dałem mu ja. I wszyscy z wyżej wymienionymi - co się tak na mnie uwzięliście? Dlaczego tylko o moich mówicie, że to "Mary Sue"? A co. 1. To jest facet, więc raczej "Gary Stu". 2. Według wikipedyjskiej definicji "Najczęściej przyjmowany jest wzór pięknej femme fatale, która posiada niemalże wyłącznie same zalety i odnosi nieustanne sukcesy. Postać określona tym mianem może być nią jednak nawet wówczas, gdy wady posiada – jest ich jednak zbyt mało lub są zbyt nikłe czy tuszowane, aby można było uznać postać za rzeczywistą.". Przede wszystkim, czy on jest babą? A czy według was "arogancki, zuchwały, żartuje, gdy sytuacja jest całkowicie poważna, mściwy" to zalety? Stosunek zalet do wad wynosi 11:6, więc około 2:1. Zatem 1/3 jego cech to wady. Więc jakoś wg mnie nie ma ich "za mało". Czytajmy wikipedię dalej - "Terminem Mary Sue można jednak określić również postać z pozoru negatywną o nierzadko tragicznej przeszłości. Najczęściej są to postaci skrajnie przerysowane: morderczyni, ofiara gwałciciela bądź przemocy w rodzinie, niemająca przyjaciół, źle się ucząca, ubierająca na czarno, buntująca się przeciwko wszystkiemu. Taką Mary Sue najprościej rozpoznać po typowej dla tego podgatunku arogancji i ironii w wypowiedziach oraz po rzekomo zimnym sercu.". Icosel to postać ani całkowicie pozytywna, ani całkowicie negatywna. Nie będzie miał tragicznej przeszłości tylko : zginie cała jego stara drużyna w wybuchu bomby w wiosce. Więc sformuje nową drużynę (Vaxenów).. Nie będzie żadną ofiarą, niemającą przyjaciół, źle się uczącą, ubierającą na czarno (czarna część zbroi to dlatego, że mam dość szaro- bądź niebiesko-białych toa lodu. Chcę się wyróżnić.) ani buntującym się przeciwko wszystkiemu. Serca on nie ma, tylko heartlight. A cechy charakteru, cóż, postać wzorowałem na pewnym facecie z pewnej twórczości, np. książki, serialu, filmu albo gry. Pewnie nikt nie zna, więc nie powiem, o co chodzi. Dwa z jego cytatów, o których prawdopodobnie mówicie, sąTyle o Revonie. Dalej Selfy innych, wymienię tu tylko kilka: *Navu. Sorry Kani, ale skryty, a jednocześnie przyjacielski do siebie niezbyt pasują. A do tego jakoś często używa ironii. *Florex. Normalnie słownikowy przykład - idealnie dobry, Toa bez skazy, altruista, przywiązany do tego, co dobre. W dodatku nie ma niemal żadnych wad! Chyba że jest "zbyt pewny siebie", a właściwie to "był". *Hetrox - to co u Florexa, ale absolutne przeciwieństwo. Do bólu zły, wybuchowy, denerwujący i bezwzględny. I na koniec - ogólnie Selfy dzielą się na "te pozytywne" i te "skrycie pozytywne, ale tak oficjalnie to nie". A ja jako Icosel jestem całkowicie negatywny. Bo chciałem być zielonym jabłkiem w stercie czerwonych jabłek, jak kiedyś powiedział mój znajomy. Toa Revon 19:52, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Według "wikipedyjskiej definicji" Mary Sue to po prostu wyidealizowana postać. Nie musisz nam tutaj robić wykładu na pół strony, szpanując jaki jesteś mądry (a nie jesteś). Btw, widzisz - sam mówisz, że jest wzorowany na jakiejś postaci. Rozumiem, gdyby to była jakaś "mniej ważna" postać, ale do kurwy grzyba to jest TWÓJ self! To nie jest self "pewnego faceta z pewnej twórczości", tylko TWÓJ! T-W-Ó-J! On ma przedstawiać CIEBIE w świecie Bionicle, a NIE "pewnego faceta z pewnej twórczości"! GEEZ! >~< ViktoriaForever! 13:35, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Wyidealizowana. Właśnie. Ideał to z reguły coś dobrego. A do tego, czym zakończyłeś wypowiedź - 90% Selfów nie przedstawia tego, jaki naprawdę jest user. Założę się, że ty nie jesteś taki jak Vox, Vezok nie jest taki jak Florex albo MugetsuUser nie jest taki jak MugetsuMoc. A wyjątkiem jest Lodowy Książę. A ja nie "szpanuję". Po prostu się rozpisuję. Toa Revon 14:12, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Rozpisujesz się pooooo.... grzyba. Ehhh, co do przedstawiania... Widzę, że nie rozumiesz, więc nie będę się trudził (z głupotą ciężko wygrać) ViktoriaForever! 14:20, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC)